grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:6Days/Farewell
No matter how long something lasts, how meaningful it is, whether it brings joy, sadness, or both, everything has an end. But when something ends, something else begins anew. As we near the end of the new year, it is time to reconsider the events of the past year, and hope for things to come in the next. As the holiday season draws to a close, we might think of attempting to get rid of old, past anomalies that otherwise deter us from becoming the best that we can be. We look forward to the new year, trying (and mostly failing,) to set resolutions for us in order to become better people. In essence, we are practically "refreshing" ourselves as the year does too, which we experience as no longer having to look at the number "2018" ever again. But in having this kind of mindset, we often forget the memorable events that punctuated this year, that got us through it, whether these moments be sparse or prolific (sparse for me). One particular event that this pertains to is Granny Wiki. As some of you have figured out, I have been quite inactive for the past month or so. But since "retiring" from this wiki, I have found new things to do. Perhaps this is what life is, setting aside old things to do new ones. I have analogized working on this wiki to escaping Granny's house without the Padlock Key. On Day 1, you are new to the house and are pretty active, but still mess up quite often and end up with close contact to the baseball bat. On Days 2 and 3, you have solidified your dominance in the house but noticed that something just isn't quite right and that you just can't fix it, and end up getting hit again. But by Day 4, you realize your hours in the house are limited, and that each passing one puts you further away from your "peak". On Day 5, you resolve to give yourself an extra day and put together the Painting. And on Day 6, make one final push to fix everything that you can, before submitting yourself to the end of the game. This blog post is my "Day 6". Theodor Seuss Geisel once quoted, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it's happened." I have definitely had a good time with this wiki, meeting new people from across the globe, working to make something better, and, most importantly, doing something in which I find enjoyment. But because its over, we should not just contemplate its end, we should take time to remember what feelings it brought while in existence. While I cannot confirm that my time here has created a profound impact, it should be remembered, like everyone else's impact, no matter how large or small. I certainly will not be leaving for forever. I will definitely come back some day, to see how far this wiki has gotten. Because it will get far, it will keep on changing to fit the updates and needs of the community. It will become better, there is no question about that. I can say this because I have confidence in this community. I trust that it can improve the wiki, draw more people in, both viewers and editors, and maybe someday, create a member that did more than me. I know there definitely are people willing to take my place, making the steps necessary to do so. Because nothing will get done here by itself, it always requires a user's input of time and effort. One thing that humans have that other animals don't is resilience. Resilience will get us through hard times. Resilience will drive us to do things that we wish to see happen. Resilience will create times as high as mountains, and lift us from the depths of canyons. If you are still reading, take your time to process all this. Let your brain take its time to create something memorable for you. Because what we do is remembered the most, but if nobody remembers it, then it becomes useless. Remember the beginning of this wiki. A single editor, creating pages by himself, just hoping that somebody will find it, and make it better. Because that is the beginning of every wiki. And his resilience drove himself to look at things that nobody else did until his hope was answered, and a community of editors and viewers started to pour in. And now look where we are now from last February. In the future, we might be looking back at this point in time, and who knows how far we will have gone? Category:Blog posts